


The World That Never Was

by Novirp13



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: "I am not your enemy, but I cannot be your friend", was what Adu Du said after the wake of his mother's fake injury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Boboiboy was distraught. He felt bad, guilty. And Gopal didn't help the case when he nonchalantly told the whole world about one of his greatest mistakes; he likes the guy, but seriously. Gopal needed to keep his mouth shut.

Boboiboy didn't mean to hurt Adu Du's mother yesterday, it was a pure accident. He tried to tell the green man exactly that, but Adu Du was having none of it. Now, the only good alien he knew is gone. Leaving all the happy memories and alliance that they have made for the past few weeks sour. Bitter and forgotten.

He pretty much gives up and thought Adu Du won't be their classmate any longer (who wants to be acquainted with their parent's attacker, after all?) as he gazed over the empty desk. Yet the said alien actually came, acting like nothing had happened. In that instance, Boboiboy hoped. That he could make amend and be a brother in arm once again.

_Turned out—_

(Boboiboy nervously waved at him, wishing for a positive reaction. Adu Du didn't react—the cheery boy wilted at that—although he did secretly left a folded paper on the hero's desk)

(In it _'except for Gopal, bring all of your friends to Tok Aba's Kokotiam. We need to talk'_ was written _)_

_—turned out it was way more complicated than he could ever imagine._

_._

.

“It was all your mother's scheme?!”

“Yes,” Adu Du nodded, sipping a hot cocoa Tok Aba had graciously prepared, on the house (maybe he was apologizing on behalf of his grandchild in his own way). Adu Du was wearing a dark hoodie that hid his noticeable antennae and green coloration. He even went so far and equipped a sunglasses and surgical mask; it was on his chin for now, as he was drinking a beverage, “I saw her preparing the trap the day before and even heard her bragged about it to her coworkers yesterday night.”

“She doesn't want me to be…'nice',” Adu Du continued, “In our world, being evil is the only way to survive; it's a harsh world, you see? It even became the highest prestige we could get. That's why Ejo Jo is rich. And why Bago Go's stuff is so ridiculously expensive. Being 'nice' is just a disadvantage and mostly destined to be a trash scavenger. Like me.”

“Hey now—”

“So, he doesn't want me to be nice once more. Not when she knew it'll land me in my previous crappy job,” Adu Du said, ignoring Tok Aba's feeble consolation. His head was lowered, sunglasses hindered the others from seeing his true expression yet everyone present knew it was anything but sadness, “Not when she knew it'll ruin her perfect, first-class alien image.”

Uncomfortable silence has befallen upon them.

Adu Du straightened, putting the mask back on his square face, “Probe and Gopal will just spill the tea if they knew about this, so zip your mouth. I am not your enemy, but I cannot be your friend. At least, on the surface,” he pulled the jacket's right sleeve, revealing a fancy watch with a tiny keyboard on it, and did a quick tapping. Ochobot blinked, “Here’s my computer's number. If you need my assistance, ask him. He'll help you in my stead.”

“Then, I'm off,” he proceeded to jump off of the high chair, walking to the direction they knew was his dumpster's hideout, “Next time we meet, we will be back to being 'enemies'. Better watch your back.”

Yaya and Ying hurriedly called for him. Boboiboy followed suit and even wished to stop him on his track. Except, they weren't the one who managed to do it. Fang was. Because he was the only one brave enough to say what was on their mind. With attention still on his half-finished drink, the dark hair boy spoke ever so clearly, cutting through the cacophony of the other voices.

“Hey, Adu Du,” he spoke. Fists surreptitiously balled, “Let me just say that I don't like your mother. And if I ever see her again, I'm gonna punch her. So, apology in advance.”

Tok Aba swiftly smacked his head for that comment.

Boboiboy saw Adu Du's shoulders tense after that declaration, the step halted for a millisecond. Then it slowly dropped and his walk resumed. He answered Fang's statement with a whisper. In this second terse silence, however, he was pretty much screaming.

“I understand. Even I, sometimes, wonder. ‘Why did I even try?’”

.

.

_“She’s just going to abandon me anyway.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toxic parents do exists, so please be careful.
> 
> This episode is the reason why I stop watching Boboiboy series as a whole. Ibu Bu's appearance is so out of nowhere!! From Adu Du's flashback in season one, it kinda implied that he's an orphan and was doing a scavenger job just to survive. Where did she come from? Why would she live as a first-class alien but Adu Du, her son, is a third-class alien? Why is she here now, when Adu Du is somewhat successful? Where are you when he was suffering? You bad mother. _You ruined Adu Du's character development!!!!!_
> 
> ….haaah. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this short, vent fic TwT


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hello. My name's Boboibot. And I'm here to help you take care of your hero work.”_

.

“ **You looked tired** ,” Boboibot mechanically spoke, watching as Boboiboy slowly walked to the bench the robot was sitting at the moment. When he arrived, he immediately slumped on the chair, fanning himself with his hand. And Boboibot helped him by pulling up a tiny fan from under the metal hat; it was a built in, designed to cool the machine inside as well, “ **Today’s job seems to be rough, I see.** ”

“Nah. It was just Fire, being a little bit hyper than usual. So, he accidentally set a bunch of plank on fire and I have to cut another tree to compensate that,” Boboiboy sighed, appreciating the wind coming down his way, “Should’ve not separated into three.”

“ **At least he now knew how to keep himself in check, right?”**

“Yup. Earth was pretty thorough in reprimanding him,” Boboiboy chuckled. He knew it was basically him, but seeing how cowed Fire was as Earth spitting mad, was pretty funny (Thunderstorm chose a wise move and stay far, far away from the responsible side of them all; he knew from experience how scary Earth look when he was pissed. That sing-song voice and that polite smile is going to give him nightmare), “What about you? Do you have a problem on your end?”

**“No. But I found a very cute cat stuck on a tree today and—”**

Boboiboy smiled as the robot started talking animatedly about a new feline he found in the neighborhood.

He recalled the day when Computer contacted them. He was on his way back to nursed the injury—the awakening of Boboiboy Fire, added with Adu Du's out of nowhere attack (he knew they couldn't be a friend out in the open any longer, but he really wasn't kidding when he said 'they'll be enemies the next time they meet'), took a toll on his body—when Ochobot bip and the hologram of the Computer then popped up. It said that the boss needed Boboiboy’s other elemental's element. Now that he knew Fire appeared because the hero was tired of all of the citizen's expectations, Boss is building a helper robot to, well, _help_ Boboiboy in keeping the city in check. However, they cannot let the townsfolk knew about the robot’s existence. So, by making him as close as possible to Boboiboy, in appearance and power, the robot could stealthily support from afar and if someone accidentally saw it, they will just think it was Boboiboy and not 'Boboibot'.

The next day, at ten at night, Boboibot made his official appearance.

Since then, they keep each other company. They've agreed to meet at this particular park, where they were having their conversation right now, because no one seems to come here. It _is_ a bit far from the town. And most of the playthings—such as jungle gym, slide, swing set, and trapeze ring—were all rusty. The sandbox doesn't even have any sand anymore. It was basically an abandoned park and was a perfect place for them to meet, as nobody—besides the hero's grandfather and friends. And, again, _except_ Gopal—knew about their relationship.

Boboibot had just finished his today's story escapade when he saw the other's expression. He looked mulish and contemplated, “ **What did you have in mind, Boboiboy?”**

The said boy hesitated for a bit, “Are you…sure you want to be _me?”_

**“Hm?”**

It had been on Boboiboy's mind since the very beginning. And now that they're closed enough, he finally had the courage to say, “I know Adu Du created you to help us, to help _me._ But…it's clear you have your own personality. You have your own conscience, preference. You even like different things than I do. That's why are you really…okay?” his voice went a bit low at the end of the sentence, “You…can do whatever you want, really. I'm not as tired as I used to be, people are starting to ask less of me because they also realized that I still need my rest, so you can ask Adu Du to be…yourself. You know, if you want to.”

Boboibot was silent for over a minute. He tilted his head, chin clasped between thumb and index finger before he surreptitiously answered, **“I don't mind.”**

“But—”

 **“Boss may have built me to be your shadow. Yet as you have observed yourself, I have my own thing. As long as I don't stay far from my** _ **self,**_ **then I won't feel like I'm just a cheap copy of another person,”** his eyes closed. The robot was trying to mimic a smiling human, to express his gratefulness for Boboiboy was kind enough to be concerned over someone like him, **“I like my role as your friend. And I like my role as my Boss's therapy robot. I won't change it for the better when** _ **this**_ **is already the best life a helper robot could ever get. Maybe one day, when Boss can finally show his true face to the world. And he isn't as lonely as he is anymore. But for now—”**

_**“This is enough”** _

**.**

**.**

_When Adu Du gets his freedom, Boboibot's new form will follow suit,_ huh?

What a nice thought. Boboibot wasn't the only one who wish for that day to come now. The hero himself cannot wait for the day when he could proudly present his new friend for the rest of the town to see. How proud and glad he was that someone like Boboibot existed in the first place.

.

.

.

_But that will never happen._

_._

_Because now, they have to fight. To stave off Probe's suspiciousness and Gopal's question regarding 'his best friend's' whereabouts at every weekend._

_Boboiboy didn't remember how he reacted when Computer said so. He thought he heard a scream._

_(Did it come out of his mouth? Or his heart?)_

_What he did remember was Boboibot. With a gaze full of smiles—so small, brittle, and sad—he mouthed_ **'Take care of boss for me, okay?’** _as he accepted the hero's Ultimate Attack._

_And he remembered how Boboiboy Water stood under the storm for a little while longer. Wondering whether the liquid trickling down his cheeks came from the heavy rain or from his own eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, chapter two is a lot sadder lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day


End file.
